Flying High
by leapylion3
Summary: A MAJOR AU; Han's a prince, Anakin didn't go to the Dark Side, etc.  Sister story with /s/7425873/1/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Coruscant Prime began to set, casting a soft glow on the surface of Coruscant. The lights on the buildings were slowly lighting up for the night time hours; it was a planet that never slept. Hundreds and thousands of species were walking around the Republic City, capital of Coruscant. It was actually the only city on the planet, covering the entire surface. Trying to get through the throng was young Leia Skywalker, a Padawan, daughter to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, and sister to fellow Padawans, Luke and Chase Skywalker. She was a tiny thing for her age of nineteen, but she was very mature. Most Jedi and those in training were; they had to fight for peace and freedom, which forced them to grow up quickly. Her brother, however, could still be immature. But wasn't every teenage boy?

She was also a senator, strangely enough. Well, not a senator; not yet, anyway. She was one of the first Jedi politicians, one of the first _female_ ones, and the youngest one. She held many titles that she was proud of, and more often than not, ended up bragging about them. She sometimes did on purpose, but that was just to annoy Luke. Chase didn't mind since he didn't have a twin to compete with. It was a constant competition between Luke and Leia; who got the best grades, who was a better Padawan, who was better at sports, and just about anything else you could think of.

But right now, she didn't even want to think of annoying brothers. Her mood was bad enough as it is. She walked briskly, occasionally bumping into the locals. She didn't care; she just looked straight ahead and tried to get home as soon as possible. Someone tripped her, making her papers fly everywhere. The passerby quickly ran off when he noticed the lightsaber attached to her belt, shouting out multiple apologies. Leia hated when people did that; she was just a normal girl. She wouldn't bite. Well, _probably _not.

She made her way to the Amidala-Skywalker apartment quickly, happily avoiding any other trouble. The apartment was huge, with five bedrooms, three 'freshers, and a balcony with a spectacular view. The kitchen was beautiful, although none of the Skywalkers did much cooking; they had some servants. Leia always thought that her friends at the Temple judged her for that. She heard some people whispering that she was a spoiled brat. Which wasn't true. Not at all, in Leia's opinion. She worked hard in everything that she did; she even had a summer job since she was fourteen. Life was hard being the daughter of the Chosen One; everyone expected so much.

"Hi, honey!" Padmé greeted her daughter with a warm smile and a hug. She had a soft spot for Leia, probably since she was the only other girl in the house. She also looked quite like her; big brown eyes, long dark hair…overall stunning.

"Hi mom," Her daughter mumbled back, dropping her bag onto the floor. She wasn't in the mood to talk, not even to her mother; she told her anything and everything. Leia trusted her mom more than anyone in the galaxy. She pulled off her cloak and hung it on the wall. Her bad mood made her want to retreat to her room, but she knew her mother would ask her some questions.

"How was your day?" Padmé asked, taking her daughter's hand and leading her to the couch.

"Suckish," Leia grumbled, hunching her shoulders forward. Amidala always scolded her for using such bad posture, but she didn't really care. She didn't care much about anything her mom told her about, actually; posture, dressing nicely, makeup, all the other girly stuff. She was a tomboy, and she was fine with it.

"What happened?" The older woman asked softly, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Just got assigned the worst mission possible," Leia groaned, hiding her head in her hands.

"What is it?"

"I have to be Prince Solo's escort on a diplomatic mission to Bespin," She gave her mom an exasperated look.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," Padmé offered Leia a small smile, hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"Mom, this is _Han Solo _we're talking about!" Leia cried, falling back onto the couch. She rested her head on her mom's lap, slightly relaxing as Padmé stroked her hair.

"I know you don't like him, sweetie, but you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Deal with what?" The voice of Anakin Skywalker boomed as he walked into the room. He was tall, lean and muscular, with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. He was very tall; another reason Leia was disappointed. She wanted to be taller than a mere 5'1". His Jedi robes covered his body, the black glove slipped on his right hand. He didn't go anywhere without it; he didn't favour his prosthetic hand, so he covered it all the time. How he lost it was a sore subject; he hated to look weak. Leia thought losing the hand somehow made him seem stronger.

"With the mission you and the Council just gave me!" Leia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, Leia, it's really not so bad," Anakin raised an eyebrow at her, putting his hands on his hips.

"Daddy, why can't you get Luke to do it, or Chase-"

"Because you're the only one experienced in politics!" Skywalker said firmly, sitting down on the seat across from his wife and daughter. His expression softened, and he let out a chuckle. "Plus, it would be weird having Han and one of your brothers posing as a married couple,"

That got Leia's attention. "What?" She screamed, bolting upright. "Dad, you're…you're joking!" Anakin replied with a shake of his head, pursing his lips. "But I can't pretend with _him_! We hate each other!" They had met a few times before, during Senate meetings and such. He was prince of Corellia, a fellow senator, and a complete pain in the butt. They didn't agree on anything, and it would often result in name-calling, bickering and, in one case, throwing things at each other. Her father wasn't pleased when he heard about that incident. But her mother thought it was 'cute', and she thought that Han and Leia actually _liked _each other. And not just like as friends, no, she thought that they _had crushes on each other_. Leia almost gagged, just at the thought. There was no how, no way that was _ever _going to happen. "Why do we have to pretend to be married?"

"Because you two have to go into Separatist territory," The Jedi Knight explained patiently. "You'll have to go undercover," The Separatists weren't as powerful since Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated General Grievous, but Count Dooku was still in power; Anakin had the chance to kill him, but Dooku was unarmed. It was not the Jedi way.

"Heard about your mission!" Luke snorted with laughter as he walked in with his younger brother. He made a kissy face and sang in an annoying tone; "Leia and Han, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-"

"Shut up, loser!" His sister growled, throwing a couch cushion at his head. She snarled when he dodged; he had really been getting on her nerves lately.

"When you have kids," Chase choked in between laughter, "Make sure to name one after me 'n Luke!" His hazel eyes were brimmed with tears from laughing so hard. Leia found nothing funny about the matter; she wanted to rip his shaggy, light brown hair right from his roots.

"Luke, Chase, that is _enough_!" Anakin yelled, his patience finally wearing off. He glared accusingly at the two of them, clenching and unclenching his fists. He always felt the need to protect his little girl; she reminded him of Padmé, and he had already almost lost her once. "Go to your rooms!" He turned to Leia, his eyes losing the hint of anger. She would always be his little girl, he knew. "Honey, this mission is important. I'll need you to be on your best behaviour tomorrow, okay?" He bent down and rested on his thighs in front of Leia. "You just do your best, okay? And remember that your mother and I love you," Almost as an afterthought, he added, "So do your brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The following afternoon, the Amidala-Skywalker clan was gathered at docking bay, all waiting in anticipation and excitement for the arrival of Prince Solo. Well, everyone except for Leia. She was still angry about practically being forced to do the mission, especially since she had Chase and Luke on her head all night, bothering and teasing her about it. Her parents knew of her displeasure, but said nothing; the mission was a necessity. It was vital to the Republic; Solo's contact supposedly knew where Count Dooku was hiding. If they would be able to find him, they could defeat him once and for all. That's saying, of course, that the contact would give the correct information, or perhaps he was a spy sent from the Seps. Leia knew that she had to go along with the mission no matter what; the fate of the Republic was possibly in her hands. And those of Prince Solo. She inwardly cringed at the thought of being married to him, even it _was _just for a cover.

The ship landed softly on the docking platform, the engines cutting immediately. It was a saucer-shaped ship, with two small sections sticking out from either side; one to the cockpit, but Leia couldn't figure out what the other section was for. She figured it was a cargo hold, or perhaps a bunkroom. She supposed she'd find out sooner or later, since they would be flying to Bespin in that…thing. For a prince, it was a pretty crappy ship. Even hers was in better condition; a Porax-38 starfighter, given to her by her parents for her sixteenth birthday. It had been in quite a few battles up against pirates, Separatists, and the odd sentient just looking for trouble.

The prince stepped off the ship, dressed in his military uniform; a black tunic, an insignia with three red bars over three blue bars on his left shoulder, indicating his status as a Captain. His white trousers were impeccable, not a spot of dust or dirt on them, nor on his black knee-high boots, which shined brightly with polish and lacquer. His dark brown hair was slicked back, not a strand out of place. With his amazing posture, confident strides and dazzling smile, he was the perfect example of what a prince should be. And Leia hated him for that.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Anakin Skywalker greeted him with a bow. Han returned it in kind, a small smile etched on his handsome face. "I must say your ship is not what I expected," Skywalker admitted, an amused smile on his face.

"Couldn't a rich prince like you afford one that _isn't_ a hunk of junk?" Leia raised an eyebrow at the prince, her lips twisting into a frown. She jutted out a hip, and placing her hand on it, looked at him up and down. His tall and muscled form could have been intimidating, but not to the girl; she was a Jedi. Well, almost a Jedi. She wasn't scared of anything. At least that's what she told herself.

"Leia, be polite," Padmé murmured to her daughter, lightly nudging her in the ribs.

"Yeah, be nice to your husband," Luke snickered, while Chase held his laughter back. Leia gave them each a dirty look, glad that Solo was in deep conversation with her father so he couldn't hear her brothers' childish remarks. She felt like Force choking them, but she knew her father would disapprove. Still, they deserved it. Very much, in fact.

"Senator Amidala," The Corellian turned to the Nubian, bowing his head. "May I say you look as lovely as ever," He offered a lopsided grin.

"Why thank you, Your Highness," Padmé smiled warmly, giving him a small curtsey. The Skywalker and Solo clans were rather close, so Amidala thought of the young prince as a nephew, or maybe even a son. Although she had enough of those.

"Hey, she's _my_ wife, remember?" Anakin half-joked, giving Han a playful punch in the shoulder. "You have my daughter," He winked at Leia, making her groan and roll her eyes. The Jedi Master's booming laughter echoed throughout the corridors as they made their way to the Amidala-Skywalker residence. Leia knew very well that this was going to be a_ long_ dinner party.

* * *

><p>"So what have you been up to lately, Han?" Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, patting the prince's shoulder, a big, goofy smile on his face; he had a couple of drinks, and was already starting to loosen up a little. Leia inwardly groaned; her 'uncle' could be such an embarrassment. <em>Especially<em> when he was intoxicated.

"Just working on my piloting, Master," Han replied, a lopsided grin on his face. He took a sip of his ale, and glanced quickly at Leia, before returning his gaze back to the Jedi Knight.

"Please, just call me Ben!" Kenobi insisted, a hearty laugh escaping him, along with a small hiccup. Luke covered his mouth to stop his laughter from rising, while Chase just turned away and started a conversation with Master Mace Windu. "How are the parents?" Ben demanded, holding up his glass for a refill.

"They're good," Han told him, his eyes following Padmé as she walked over, taking his now-empty glass. He nodded his thanks, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"No more for you, Ben," Amidala smiled, plucking Ben's glass from his calloused hands. She laughed and ruffled his hair, or what was left of it, anyway.

"Your lovely sister?" Obi-Wan inquired, leaning closer to Solo.

Anakin laughed loudly, taking a swig of his beer. "He has a brother, Ben!" He slapped his old friend on the shoulder, chugging the rest of his beer. "How is he?"

"He's alright," Han said absentmindedly, sinking back in his chair. He steepled his fingers, blocking out the conversations around him.

"Obi-Wan!" Duchess Satine Kryze called happily from the middle of the room. A slow, sappy love song began to play on from the speakers, Han's mood becoming even worse. "Come dance with me!" The Jedi Master got up and sauntered over to her, taking her in his arms. They were a couple in love, one of the most beautiful things in the galaxy. Her long blonde hair swished out behind her as her lover spun her around, wide grins on both of their faces. Anakin and Padmé soon joined them, as did Luke and Mara Jade, the feisty, red haired Padawan, native to Coruscant. Chase shyly asked Gaerial Captison, the young, attractive brunette senator from Bakura, who blushed in response. Han smiled to himself; _young love_.

The prince turned to look at Leia Amidala-Skywalker, who was running her finger along the rim of her wine glass. She must have felt his gaze, as she looked up, her wide eyes meeting his. She looked positively beautiful; her long hair cascading down her back in ringlets, a silky turquoise dress clinging to her small figure. Solo got up and casually strolled over to her, a beer bottle in his hand. "You know you haven't said as much as a word to me since I've arrived here," He told her, sitting down next to her on the couch. He took a sip of beer and waited for a response from her.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She countered, her expression hardening. She swished the wine around in her glass, her eyes meeting it with a steely gaze. "I have nothing to say to you,"

"Dance with me," Han half-demanded, holding his chin up high. "We're the only ones not dancing,"

"I don't dance," She replied simply, reaching over and placing her glass on the kaffe table in front of her. She pursed her lips, turning back towards the prince.

"C'mon," He grabbed her hands and led her to the makeshift dance floor. He guided her hands to his shoulders, then put his on her hips.

"I don't know how to dance!" She protested, her eyes even wider than usual.

"It's easy," He smiled at her, spinning her around. He stopped her and pulled her into him, her back pressed against his chest. The song came to a close; the females curtsied to their partners, and the males bowed. Leia just blushed madly, muttered her thanks and walked off, heading straight for her bedroom. The prince exhaled deeply and ran his hands through his dark hair. That wasn't how he'd planned it would end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The sun began to rise, the skies of Coruscant turning a pale orange-pink. The sun shone through Leia Amidala-Skywalker's bedroom windows, slowly forcing the young Jedi to wake up. She opened her brown eyes, blinking several times until she adjusted to the sunlight. She yawned and rubbed sleep from her eyes, rolling out of bed. Walking over to her dresser, she spotted her dress from the night before hanging from her closet door. The sight of the garment made her cringe; she had made a total fool of herself in front of Prince Solo. _I never should have danced with him_, she thought, shoving the dress into her closet. She wondered what he thought of her. _If _he thought anything of her, that is. Maybe he just considered her like a little sister; she knew he thought of Luke and Chase as younger brothers.

Her rumbling stomach dragged her out of her thoughts. Tossing her robe over her thin silk nightgown, she opened her door and headed for the kitchen. She found her family already seated at the table, happily digging into their meals. "Mornin', sis!" Chase chirped as he swallowed a spoonful of cereal.

Padmé turned her attention from datapad to her daughter. "Morning, honey," She smiled as Leia sat down next to her. "Sleep well?"

"Yup," The girl answered simply, reaching for the pot of kaffe. She noticed something slightly odd out of the corner of her eye, yet it wasn't surprising. "What's Uncle Ben doing here?" She nodded towards the Jedi Master's sleeping- and snoring- form on the couch.

"He was so drunk, he passed out!" Luke exclaimed, obviously amused.

"What about Satine?" His sister inquired, pouring her and her mother each a mug of kaffe.

"She left a bit before your uncle here passed out," Anakin responded, a small snort escaping him.

"She probably knew what was gonna happen," Padmé smirked, gladly accepting the mug from Leia.

"He's gonna have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up, the poor man," The Tatooine native tried to hide a smile behind his cup of kaffe.

Chase shook his head and clacked his tongue playfully. "Master Yoda and Master Windu won't be pleased, I can tell you that right now."

* * *

><p>The door chime rang loudly, startling Leia and making her lose her place in her novel. With a sigh, she closed the book and placed it on the kaffe table in front of her. <em>Must be Solo<em>, she inwardly groaned. "Coming!" She called, uncrossing her legs and hopping off the couch. She opened the door, becoming face to face with Prince Han Solo of Corellia. "Good morning, Your Highness," She greeted coolly, offering him a small curtsey. "And how is this lovely morning treating you so far?" She figured she might as well play nice; the mission was very important, after all.

"Fine, thanks," He waved his hand dismissively. "Look, I don't want you treating me like I'm all high 'n mighty, alright? 'Cause I certainly ain't," The prince practically begged, staring the girl straight in the eyes.

"If that's what you want…" She said slowly, gesturing for him to come inside. He nodded his thanks and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. She watched him pace the length of the room and walked up to his side, clutching her robe tighter against her body. "You alright?" She asked him cautiously.

He turned to her, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. "Ask me later," He pursed his lips and took a seat on the couch, holding his head in his hands. He exhaled deeply, then looked up at the young woman. "You ready to go?" The mission was only really supposed to start tonight, but by the time they set everything up, it would be late evening on the Core world.

"I'll go change, and then we're good to go," She replied, jerking a thumb towards her bedroom. Her expression softened at the sight of his dishevelled hair. "And if you wanna talk about what's troubling you, well…I'm here," And just like that, she disappeared into her room. The prince stared at the spot where she had stood for awhile after the left. He hadn't seen her in three years, and she had changed so much. She had matured, become wittier, wiser, grown even more beautiful, if that was possible; he was sure he'd never seen anything so fragile and…_perfect_. The Corellian knew Leia didn't think so, of course. She was too hard on herself, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>"Ready," Her soft voice rang through his ears, bringing him back to reality. He jumped off the couch and spun around, his eyes meeting Amidala-Skywalker's. She had slipped on a white long-sleeved shirt under a black leather pilot's jacket. Her black denim pants made her legs seem longer and thinner, and her black knee-high boots were polished to perfection. With her hair down, Han realized, she looked just…<em>amazing<em>.

He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Hi," He stuttered, still staring at the Padawan in awe.

"Hi yourself," She smirked, tossing her backpack and suitcase on the loveseat opposite Han. She exhaled deeply and ran thin fingers through her long hair. "Shall we?" She raised an eyebrow at him, still playing with her hair.

"Sure," He conceded, pushing himself off the couch. "You…you gonna say goodbye to your family?"

"Already did," Leia told him, accepting his hand. He helped her up, his eyes never leaving hers. She let go of his gaze when she felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly turned away and picked up her suitcases. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"The Millennium Falcon," Han beamed, gesturing to the YT-1300 freighter. "Ain't she a beaut'?" He didn't even wait for Leia's response; he grabbed her hand and led her up the ramp, excited to give her a tour of the ship. Not many people got to see the prince's personal vessel, so Solo took any opportunity to show off his prized possession.<p>

"So whattaya think?" He asked excitedly after giving her a quick tour of the Falcon.

"I've seen better," Amidala-Skywalker teased, unzipping her suitcase. She opened the closet and began hanging up her clothes. "It's a nice ship, though, I'll admit." She turned towards him, a questioning and guarded expression on her face. "If you don't mind me asking; how much was she?"

"Thirty," He threw her a lopsided grin. "Why? You wanna buy her?" Han chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm not such a bad pilot myself," Leia said easily, hanging up some more clothes.

"Yeah?" He challenged, clearly amused.

"Yeah," She pursed her lips, blankly staring at him. "I fought in the Battle of Naboo two years back," She told him, pulling out a couple of shirts from her bag. "I was the one who destroyed Satan's Fist," Satan's Fist was one of the largest ships in the Separatist fleet, so it was obvious the Republic had to destroy it. With some help from Rogue Squadron- consisting of Wedge Antilles, Derek Klivian, Tycho Celchu, Gavin and Biggs Darklighter, Corron Horn and, of course, Luke and Chase Amidala-Skywalker.

"That was you?" He gaped at her, his jaw dropping.

"Yup," She grinned, obviously proud of her accomplishment.

"Damn, you're better than I thought," He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

She smiled at him, hanging up the rest of the clothes. "I'm full of surprises, Solo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once the ship was safely in hyperspace, Leia quietly excused herself, exited the cockpit and headed to the 'fresher. Han stayed in the cockpit for quite some time, wondering whether or not he should tell her the news. He wasn't so happy about it, he would admit that much, but he didn't have much of a choice. It was for the good of his people. No, he wouldn't tell her unless she asked. He secretly hoped she wouldn't end up asking, this way she wouldn't be upset. But he knew he'd have to tell her eventually, or someone else would.

He ventured to the galley, absentmindedly noticing its disorder. He was used to it by now; he hoped Leia didn't mind. His thoughts always came back to her, he realized. With a sigh, he opened the cooling unit and pulled out an ice-cold beer. Alcohol always helped. It was a well known fact.

* * *

><p>She came out of the 'fresher, practically falling over as she bumped into the Corellian prince, who was almost twice her size. Muttering her apologies, she hugged the white towel tighter against her body, trying to slip past the older man. She was successful, until he softly spoke from behind her.<p>

"Leia, you haven't spoken to me since this morning," She cringed, but refused to turn to the voice. "What's wrong?"

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Skywalker accused, spinning around to face him. She inwardly swore at herself as she felt hot tears in her eyes. "I've been an open book with you since I first _met _you, dammit!"

"Leia, I just…I don't want to upset you-"

"Well it's a little too late for that, isn't it?" She spat back, stomping her foot in a very child-like manner. She felt her chin tremble angrily, the argument affecting her more than it should. "Dammit, Solo, _dammit_! Day one and we're already arguing!"

"_You're _the one who started yelling at me!" He raised his voice, becoming extremely frustrated.

"For Gods sakes, Solo!" She threw one hand in the air, the other firmly clutching the towel. "We're not little children anymore! _Don't_ pull that with me!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Dammit, why do we always have to-"

"I'm getting married, okay?" He shouted, cutting off her sentence. "There, I told you! Happy?" They stared at each other for a long moment, her throat almost too dry to bear. _He's getting married..? _She thought in disbelief, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"To who?" Leia managed to whisper, the two words taking up more energy than a whole day of Jedi training. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, and she knew if she didn't hurry to her quarters, Han Solo would witness a mental breakdown.

"Amee Chalco," He answered sullenly, the anger in his eyes vanishing.

"Princess of Jumus," Amidala added softly, staring intently at her feet. She looked back up at him and asked a bold question; "Do you love her?"

"No," Was his immediate reply.

"Why are you getting married, then?" It was a rhetorical question, of course; she knew the answer. But it gave him so much more to think about. "Are you even ready to get married?" Her expression softened, but there was still pain and sadness in her eyes.

"No way in hell," He shook his head, a half-hearted chuckle escaping him.

"You shouldn't get married," She replied with a sad smile. "It'll ruin you." And just like that, she disappeared into her quarters. Leia threw herself on the bunk, not even taking the time or effort to change. She held the pillow tightly against her and cried like she never cried before.

* * *

><p>"Bothering you, something is?" The grave voice came from behind him, almost making the Tatooine native jump. He was too distressed to even sense the Jedi Master's presence. The small humanoid walked up closer to Anakin, stopping at the younger man's side, his cane clicking on the ground as he walked. "Tell me," Yoda began, "What is troubling you?"<p>

"It's Leia," Anakin replied coolly. "I don't know what happened, Master. She's…hurt," His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his daughter's emotions.

"How so?" Yoda pressed, urging Skywalker to continue.

"I…" Anakin closed his eyes and tried to focus, tried to find that single spark of light in the galaxy; his precious daughter. "I don't know," He sighed, his blue eyes fluttering open.

"Search your feelings," The humanoid demanded.

"She's too far away, Master," Anakin declared quietly, taking a deep breath.

"Look at me," The old Jedi softly commanded. Skywalker obliged. "Perhaps stop thinking with this, you must," He pointed to his head, "And start thinking with _this_," He pointed to his heart. For awhile, the two stared into each other's eyes, trying to understand each other, something that always seemed so hard to do.

Master Yoda eventually walked off, leaving Anakin alone on the balcony of the Jedi Temple. He leaned against the railing, admiring the view of the busy streets of Coruscant. The sun was beginning to set, casting a soft orange-pink glow over the rooftops. He sighed and tried once again to reach out to Leia. _Princess_, he called, using her childhood nickname. _Can you hear me? Are you alright? _

She didn't respond. He waited a few more minutes. Nothing. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding, he bent down and reached for his satchel. All the way home, he wondered what was wrong with his daughter. _Look at yourself, Ani_, he internally scolded himself_. She's gone one day and you're already worrying. She's more than capable of taking care of herself._

_ And Solo better not try anything funny with my girl._

* * *

><p><em>Married? <em>Leia's thoughts screamed. _He's getting married…and he didn't tell me! _She felt another wave of tears coming to her big, brown eyes. _Why do I even care? _She sniffed and hugged the pillow tighter against her chest. She wanted the pain to go away, but she didn't know why it was there in the first place.

_Daddy? _Leia essayed. _Daddy, answer…please. I need you_. Her composure faltered and eventually broke when he didn't respond. _Luke? Chase?...Anyone?_

Her crying eventually exhausted the girl and she drifted into a pained and uneasy sleep. She encountered Force-induced visions, the sorrow and suffering of others filling her mind. She tossed and turned until it was too much to bear.

Skywalker woke up with a start, her sheets, nightgown and herself drenched in sweat. Feeling in need of another shower, she rolled out of bed and headed to the 'fresher, running into Han Solo on the way. She tried to avoid him, but he grabbed her arm and refused to let go.

"Your Highness," She gritted through her teeth. "Let me go,"

"Not until you admit that you care," He pursed his lips, taking deep breaths.

"Care about _what_, Solo?" She snapped, pulling her arm out of his grip. "I couldn't care less who you marry!" She turned away from him, her anger and hurt from before returning. His response was one she never would have expected. He reached out and grabbed her hand, forcing her to spin around. The prince gathered her in his arms and crushed his lips to hers. Leia kept her eyes open the whole time, still in shock.

He pulled away, her discomfort obvious. "Han," She choked. "Don't…just don't. Please. We don't need this." She slipped out of his embrace and ran to the 'fresher.

"Why didn't you admit you care?" He whispered to the empty room. "I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The ship lurched and groaned, waking up Amidala-Skywalker and throwing her out of her bunk. Landing in front of the door, she muttered curses in various languages as she brushed dust off her shoulders. Tightening her thin shimmersilk robe around her waist, she headed straight for the cockpit, her teeth grinding together.

"What the hell just-?" Her sentence was abruptly cut off as the ship lurched once again, pulling the freighter out of hyperspace. "I thought you said this ship could fly!" Leia snarled, taking a seat in the co-pilot chair.

"It does!" The prince lamely defended his beloved ship. "It's just…_temporarily _unavailable!" His hands flew over the control panel, desperately trying to shut off the buzzing alarms and red flashing. He cursed a blue streak as he read the diagnostics on the computer screen.

"What is it?"

"Hyperdrive's busted," He answered gravelly, slamming his fists on the control panel. "We're gonna have to stop somewhere nearby and fix it,"

She leaned closer to him for a better view of the computer screen. "What sector are we in?"

"Chommell,"

"Naboo," Leia breathed, pointing at the small planet on the nav screen. "My mother's from there; I'm sure we could stay with her sister for a few days,"

"There's not much there," He warned her.

"My family's there," She replied in a steely tone. "Naboo is safe, I can assure you that, Your Highness," She took a deep breath in hopes it would calm her down. "Now turn this ship around or _I _will," It didn't.

"Sure thing, _sweetheart,_" He sneered, using the nickname he knew she couldn't stand.

"Don't make me use this!" Skywalker threatened, thrusting her lightsaber in his face. She gasped as the ship shuddered once more, flinging her into the prince's lap, her lightsaber falling onto the floor in the process. "Kriff, Solo!" Amidala growled, jumping up from his lap. "Droid fighters," She stated, hopping in the co-pilot seat.

"Stay here," He commanded, dashing out of the cockpit.

"Where the _hell _do you think you're going?"

"Turrets!" He shouted back. "Someone has to save our skins!" Hopping in the gun turrets, he slipped on his headset and flicked on the computer. "Solo to Skywalker," Han tested the comm, cracking his knuckles.

"Just shoot, dammit!" Leia screamed in his earpiece, bringing a smile to his face. If she was anything, she was persistent. And stubborn. Damn, was she stubborn. But then again, so was he.

"You got it, sweetheart," He grinned, shooting a couple of droid fighters. There weren't that many, and it was hard to tell where they were even coming from. The ship groaned once more, Solo's head slamming incredibly hard against the seat. He swore and tried to get a grip on the trigger, but his vision started getting cloudy, blackness at the edges of his eyes.

"Solo!" Skywalker barked, keeping him from slipping into unconsciousness. "One more hit to the deflectors and we're done for!" She took a deep breath, obviously not wanting to say the next words to the prince. "I think we're gonna have to use the escape pods," The lights flickered throughout the ship as the power slowly drained.

"A captain never leaves his ship!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we have no choice," Her tone clearly suggested he shouldn't argue.

"I can't leave her!"

"Han, please! Do you want to die out here?"

"I thought you didn't care!" He countered, hitting another droid fighter.

"I don't, I can assure you that. But it would be very bad for my reputation if I came back to Coruscant _without_ the prince,"

"Point taken," He gritted through his teeth. His vision was blurry, but he had to keep fighting. A wave of nausea passed over him, and he wondered if he got a concussion from the hit. He hoped it was a mild one; he seriously did _not _want to abandon this mission.

Leia's scream brought him back to reality. "Leia!" He shrieked into the comm, but it was no use. Her end was dead. All he heard was static from her. He immediately forgot about the ships attacking the Falcon, and he ran to the cockpit. The first thing he noticed was the smoking control panels. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Amidala answered, sounding slightly shaken. She turned to Solo, an apologetic look on her pretty face. "Han, I don't think we have a choice. We're gonna die out here if we wait any longer-"

"You're right," He cut her off, grabbing the necessities out of the small compartments. "Get to the escape pod. I'll get our stuff,"

"But Han-"

He pointed a finger at her. "Just go,"

"You're bleeding," She stated emotionlessly.

"What?"

"Your head," She said slowly, getting up from the pilot's chair.

"We'll worry about me later," He pushed her in the general direction of the escape pods. "Go."

* * *

><p>"Han?" Leia's soft voice pulled him out of unconsciousness.<p>

"Yeah?" He replied groggily. The prince squirmed, shooting pain coming from every part of his body. He groaned in agony as the young Jedi helped him sit up. With a small hand on the back of his neck, she held a flashlight up and pointed it in his eyes.

"Doesn't seem to be too serious," She murmured, reaching for the bacta patches.

"Where are we?"

"We landed here about a day ago," She explained patiently, carefully nursing his wounds.

"Where exactly _is _here?"

"Naboo," He flinched in pain as the cold bacta touched his fresh cuts. "Sorry,"

"Its fine," He muttered, examining her delicate features, trying to memorize every curve. He observed her new outfit; tight black leggings and a simple white tunic, which revealed a decent amount of cleavage. "When'd you get this?" He asked quietly, tracing a scar on her neck with a feather light touch.

She shivered and bit her lip. "I got whipped,"

"Why?" He didn't move his hand from her neck.

"A mission to the mines of Kessel," She grimaced and closed her eyes just at the thought of it. "It was…torture, to put it lightly," She whispered, opening her wide brown eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," He nodded his head in understanding. "Enough about me," Leia quickly changed the subject. "Let's get you patched up, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I think we should rest," The young Jedi declared, dropping her satchel onto the soft, green grass. It was late afternoon on the Middle Rim planet, and the prince and the Jedi had been walking for most of the day, but with small breaks in between. She was worried about Han, since she discovered he had a mild concussion. Her concern, although sweet, he supposed, was getting on his nerves. He wanted to get to her aunt's house, get a transport and go to Bespin. The sooner the mission was over, the better.

"Well _I _think we should keep going," He countered, walking ahead.

"Solo, do you even know where you're going?" She called out a couple minutes later, watching him from the top of the hill. The Corellian turned around and saw her staring at him, hand on her hip.

"Not really, no," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell you what," Leia began, running her hand through her long, dark curls. He noticed dark circles under her big, brown eyes. She was tired, no doubt, since she took care of him for three days, never sleeping for more than two hours at a time. "We'll take a break, and then I'll show you something,"

The prince gave her a funny look. "Like what?"

Skywalker smiled and walked down the hill to join the Corellian. "It's really cool," She grabbed his hand and pulled on it, leading him further ahead. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"How's your head feeling?" Leia asked casually, falling into step next to Solo. They had taken a short, fifteen-minute break, and were walking towards what Skywalker told him was her favourite spot when she was a kid. He wasn't sure exactly where they were going, but she was willing to open up to him more, and that was all that really mattered.<p>

"Better," Han responded simply, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. "Thanks, by the way," He lowered his voice.

"For what?"

He shrugged. "Helping me out, I guess,"

"You don't have to thank me," Amidala said sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. She rubbed her arm as the prince noticed her cheeks turning a faint pink. He smiled; she was so easy to embarrass. The dimming sun shone through the forest trees, the late-afternoon breeze ruffling the Jedi's long hair. The pair eventually reached a small clearing, and Leia pulled back the trees, revealing a gorgeous waterfall, the water a color Han had never even seen. "Pretty sweet, huh?" Skywalker grinned, enjoying Solo's astonished reaction.

"It's great!" He breathed, his hazel eyes wide. He hadn't even realized the girl had left his side and was already running towards the water.

"Last one in is a slimy Hutt!" Leia giggled, sliding down the hill. She peeled off her top, threw off her shoes, slipped out of her trousers and dove into the water. She laughed even more as Han stared at her in awe and surprise. "C'mon in, Solo!" She shouted, treading through the turquoise water. "The water's fine!" He gave her a funny look. "What? You scared?"

"Not at all," He replied haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She drawled, leaning against a rock.

"If you insist," He teased, jogging down the hill and pulling his shirt over his head. Once he was only in his boxers, he ran and jumped into the water. The Corellian prince quickly swam over to the Jedi and dunked her underwater.

Obviously aided by the Force, she pushed him off, coming up and panting for air. "You _bastard_!" Leia exclaimed, breathing heavily. She was trying not to laugh, he knew. He feigned innocence and pointed to himself. She finally gave in and laughed, splashing him in the face. "Yes, you, Your Royal Bastard,"

He raised his eyebrow. "Is that any way to talk to your superior?"

* * *

><p>"How'd you find this place?" Han asked nonchalantly, leaning back on his elbows. The sun shone on the pair as they rested on the rocks at the top of the waterfall. They overlooked the waterfall, the sunset casting a beautiful reflection over the turquoise water.<p>

She shrugged, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Me 'n my brothers were just wondering off one day and…I dunno. We ended up here," Leia gestured to the spectacular view in front of them. She smiled, a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was so easy back then,"

"What do you mean?" The prince inquired, pushing himself off up his elbows and moving a bit closer to the Jedi.

"It's hard being the Chosen One's daughter," Skywalker answered, her lips pressed in a firm line. "And then my mom's a famous politician…it's just really hectic, I guess," She shrugged again, her lips twisting into a frown.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Try being the prince," Han examined his fingernails, trying to look casual.

"Do you have _any _idea how much _pressure _I have to deal with?" She gritted through her teeth, staring daggers his way. "Everyone just _expects _me to be like my father. Do you think I want that? Do you think _anybody _would want that?"

"Being a prince ain't no walk in the park, either, sweetheart," He retorted, matching her glare.

"Oh, I'm sure," Amidala said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're filthy rich, you can do whatever you want, _whenever _you want- you have _servants_, for Kriff sake!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You think I _want _to get married?" He growled, a flash of anger passing through his eyes.

"Well you're certainly not going to try to stop it," She replied calmly, tilting her chin up.

He shook his head and breathed deeply. "You're so damn infuriating sometimes,"

"_Me_?" The Coruscanti exclaimed, her eyes widened. She quickly turned away from him, her jaw clenched tightly, redness spreading over her cheeks and neck. Her quiet curses became indistinct murmurs as Solo finally took the time to study her almost naked body, sitting only inches from him. Clad only in a white bra and matching underwear, with her long hair covering her shoulders and beads of water glistening on her skin, she was extremely alluring to the Corellian prince. His shorts suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable against his skin. He knew he couldn't have her. He never could. _Maybe it's worth a try…_he mused silently.

As if reading his mind, Skywalker turned back towards him. The Corellian leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, their lips centimetres apart. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" She murmured, staring deeply into his eyes.

Solo grinned. "A good cause, no?" He closed the space between them, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. She didn't pull away like last time; he had a feeling she expected the kiss this time. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He had a sudden need for her touch, her skin against his. He felt her arms slide up his bare chest, behind his neck and her fingers tangled in his messy hair. Solo pulled Leia into his lap, his lips never leaving hers. _I could spend the rest of my life with her_, he realized in shock. "You're not reading my mind, are you?" He panted, nuzzling her cheek.

"No," Skywalker breathed, shaking her head.

"Good," He captured her lips once more, his head spinning. The sweet smell of her skin intoxicated him, sending sparks wherever she touched him. The prince trailed his lips from hers, to her jaw line, down her neck, stopping and nibbling at her collarbone. She moaned softly, bringing a smile to his face. He reached for her bra hook; _You almost got her, Solo…_

Amidala panicked and pushed him away, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry," Her voice was barely a whisper. "I shouldn't have done that," She bit her lip and turned away from him, obviously embarrassed. She silently scolded herself; _Leia, stop being so damned vulnerable! He doesn't love you; he just wants to bed you!_

He tried to look confident, but his eyes betrayed it, hurt and pain clear as day in the hazel orbs. "My mistake."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The sun was starting to set by the time Prince Solo found his Jedi escort on the balcony, admiring the pink-orange evening sun. They had arrived at the Naberrie residence a couple of hours ago, and Solo was beyond content. First off, his legs ached from walking for almost three days straight. Second, the Naberrie house was more like a palace, to be honest. A smaller one compared to his, of course. And lastly, the residence was in one of the most romantic places on all of Naboo. He was going to be with Leia for who knows how long, and he was anxious to see if their relationship would progress, or they would continue to do their foolish dance of becoming close, then pushing each other away. Han reluctantly guessed the latter.

"Hey," The Corellian called out, taking a couple steps towards Amidala-Skywalker.

She visibly jumped, bringing a grin to his face. "Dammit, Solo, don't scare me like that!" She spun around and glared daggers at him, but her frown was soon replaced by a small smirk upon looking at his goofy smile.

"I thought Jedi could sense everything around them," He pointed out, sidling up beside her and leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, well, you caught me off-guard," She muttered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The gesture was useless, however; the gentle evening breeze sent her hair flying in all directions, encircling her face. Skywalker decided to change topics. "You like it here?"

"It's beautiful," He admitted, nodding his head, though his eyes were constantly drawn back to the young Jedi. The prince couldn't get the picture of her by the waterfall out of his head. The way she closed her eyes and threw her head back, drinking in the sunlight, leaning on her knuckles for support, a faint smile etched on her face. He had memorized every curve of her body, every place he saw a water droplet resting on her skin. And _Kriff_, he thought, inwardly cursing and kicking himself, he had been so close to having her, too. But for now, that memory was the best he was going to have. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

Amidala shrugged. "Could be a couple of days, a couple of weeks…" She trailed off, tracing the uneven patterns on the concrete railing. The Coruscanti gave him a funny look. "There's nothing much here, you know," She teased, throwing his words back at him.

"I know, I know," He sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Is there a transport near here?"

"We're pretty far from the cities," Leia said slowly, choosing her words carefully. She knew very well that Han wanted to blast off of here as soon as possible, and, because of his short fuse, she didn't want to set him off. "But with most landspeeders, it only takes a few hours to get to Theed,"

"So let's go now," He commanded, an insistent tone in his voice.

"Han, we just got here," She protested. "My aunt and uncle haven't seen me in ten years. They wouldn't appreciate it if we left already," The look in her eyes begged him not to argue.

The Corellian drew himself up to his full height. "You do as I tell you," The Jedi's mouth fell open, her eyes widened. "Your mission requirements were to keep me safe wherever I went. And we're going to Theed,"

"Kriff, Solo, do you ever think?" She exclaimed, following him to the main hallway. "You're just like my mother," Leia grumbled, remembering the stories her father told her about Naboo and Geonosis.

He ignored her cursing. "You have to do what I say," He repeated, grabbing his stuff from his bedroom while Skywalker stared at him disapprovingly from the doorway.

"And if I refuse?" She challenged, taking a step towards him.

He froze at the thought. Lowering his voice, he gaped at her. "You wouldn't,"

"Remember, Solo?" She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm full of surprises."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Leia's killed Han yet?" Chase asked his older brother. They were lounging on the couches, enjoying the quiet afternoon on Coruscant. Their parents were out, so they had the house to themselves. It was one of life's small joys, Luke thought happily.<p>

"Nah,"

"What about Han killing Leia?"

Luke opened one eye and stared at his younger brother. "Please. He wouldn't have the heart," The blonde rested his hands behind his head and sunk deeper into the couch.

"What do you mean?" Chase pressed, cocking his head to the side.

Luke sighed. "What I mean is that Han's totally in love with our sister,"

The brunette's eyes crinkled at the corners. "You think?"

"I _know_,"

"How can you tell?"

"It's pretty obvious," Luke commented, crossing his ankles.

"How come _I_ haven't noticed?" Chase demanded, furrowing his eyebrows.

His older brother gave him an exasperated look and shook his head, his shaggy hair flying. "Please, you still haven't noticed that Gaerial has a _huge _crush on you,"

The younger Skywalker looked away from his older brother, a slow grin spreading across his face. "She does?"

* * *

><p>"Han, please," Leia practically begged, watching as he pulled his clothes he had managed to hang up earlier from their hangers. "Don't do this,"<p>

"I do what I want," He muttered, brushing past her.

"And what good has that done you?" Skywalker asked calmly, her wide brown eyes boring into his hazel ones. She laid a hand on his arm, instantly relaxing the Corellian prince. "Just wait a couple more days, okay? I'll try to get my uncle to drive us,"

Solo swallowed visibly, his eyes fixed on her hand laying on his bicep. "Uh, yeah, okay," He nodded his head and met her gaze. "I…I guess I overreacted a bit," Han stammered, intoxicated by the girl's touch. It burned right through his jacket and into his veins.

She smiled at him, humour in her shining eyes. "Quite an understatement, dontcha think?"

He smiled back and let out a soft chuckle. "Okay, fine," He noticed her arm was still resting on his arm, as if it was the most casual and natural thing in the galaxy. "I'll stop complaining about the delay," He declared.

"Good," Leia nodded her head once. Seemingly reluctant, she released her grip on Solo. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and shrugged. "Guess I should go unpack," The Jedi shoved her hands in her pockets and waiting for a few seconds, as if she expected the prince to add anything else, before walking out the door.

"Hey, Leia?" Han called after her.

"Yeah?" She replied, stopping at the doorway. He wanted to grab her in his arms and kiss her, to hold her, make love to her…he inwardly shooed away those thoughts. No matter how much he wanted that, how much he wanted _her_, it wouldn't happen.

He settled for taking things slowly, no matter how painful it was. "Wait for me? We can have breakfast together, maybe?"

Leia leaned against the doorway and smiled at him. "Sounds nice."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Leia had been showing off with her Force tricks all throughout breakfast with the prince. She would take two fruits, toss them in the air and, using the Force to keep them up there, she would knock them together and snap her fingers, the fruits becoming instantly sliced. She'd also pour the kaffe and juice into cups and mugs, a bright smile on her face the whole time. Skywalker obviously enjoyed this sense of freedom, without her masters telling her to only use the Force for necessities. Solo admitted that he liked her tricks, but he wasn't sure if she was just taking advantage of it, or if she was actually trying to impress him.

"My dad taught me how to do that," Amidala said suddenly, guiding a fruit to the Corellian's plate. "My mom loves them, apparently," She chuckled, rolling her brown eyes. She plucked an orange off the table and spun it around on the tip of her finger.

"Can we talk?" He asked after a few moments of silence, watching her intently.

"So talk," She countered, closing her fist around the orange, meeting his gaze. The prince shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the Jedi's stare unfaltering and attentive.

"What are we?" He blurted out, running a hand through his hair. It was a question that was on his mind for quite some time, ever since their first kiss on the Falcon. Maybe even before that.

She raised an eyebrow at him, a trace of laughter in her wide eyes. "I don't exactly understand what you're trying to say, Your Highness," A small smirk found its way onto the girl's pretty face.

"I just…" His mouth went dry. What the hell was he even supposed to say? He'd basically be telling her he was completely in love with her, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Solo ended up staring at the Coruscanti in awe for what seemed like eternity, admiring the way her long hair was pinned up, and how her yellow sundress clung to her in all the right spots.

"Han?" Leia's voice rang in his ears, bringing him back to reality. "You were saying?"

"Uh, yeah, um, I just…" He cleared his throat, avoiding Skywalker's gaze. "I was just wondering what our relationship is," Han rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"What do you want it to be?" Amidala challenged, resting her chin on the back of her hands. "Because it seems to me you want something…_more_," She drawled.

He caught the teasing tone in her voice. A slow grin spread across his face. "You've been reading my mind again, haven't you?"

She smiled and shook her head, tracing her finger along the rim of her mug of kaffe. "No, Solo, you're just _really _easy to read,"

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankles under the table. "So how about it?" He put on his most charming grin, but it wouldn't work on her.

"You're gonna have to work harder than that, Solo, if you really want me," She winked, hopping out of her chair. He gaped at her as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Leia Amidala-Skywalker was no fool. She knew he was getting married, and she knew that, even if they <em>did <em>start something, he'd end up leaving her and running off with the princess. Still…she couldn't help it. She felt their bond grow closer and stronger in the past couple of weeks, and he was just so damn _charming_. He both intrigued and annoying her.

And _gods_, that smile? The Jedi felt her heart skip a beat just _thinking _about it. She sighed and tied up her hair, debating whether or not to take a nap. Although part of her knew Solo wouldn't rest, and he wouldn't let _her _rest, either, until he finally had her. She was flattered, why wouldn't she be? She never thought someone would be smitten for her. And he was a _prince_, no less.

But she knew, as hard as it was, that she couldn't admit her feelings to him. Strong feelings even she had trouble admitting to herself. _For Kriff's sake; I'm falling in love with him_! Leia realized in shock, her eyes widening as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_And he's in love with you, too, idiot_! Half of her brain screamed. _Yeah, right. He just wants to bed you. He's gonna marry that princess, you know that, Skywalker_. The other half countered. The girl groaned and held her head in her hands. _Just tell him_, her heart whispered. Amidala snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen," She muttered, crawling into bed and burying her face in her pillow. She couldn't _wait _to get this mission over with.

* * *

><p>"Leia?" Han called softly, knocking at the girl's door. He let her rest for a few hours; of course he did, he owed her at least that. After all, she <em>did <em>practically save his life after the crash.

"It's open," She replied, her voice slightly muffled by the door. "Hey," She smiled faintly at the prince as he walked through the door.

"Got these for you," He handed her a bouquet of roses, grinning lopsidedly.

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't have to do that," He noticed that she was holding back a smirk.

"But I wanted to," He protested, taking another step towards the girl. A smile spread across her face. It was contagious. The Corellian grinned back, enjoying this rare moment of peace between the two.

"You won't give up, will you?" Leia laughed, shrugging off her robe. She hung it up on the hook on the door, and then stepped onto the balcony. Han stared at her for a moment, admiring her figure. She was clad only in a short, pink shimmersilk nightgown, with black lace straps. She leaned against the railing, practically begging him to join her. He slowly walked and stopped beside her, looking down at the young Jedi Knight. He reached over and pulled the pin out of her hair, watching her curls cascade down her back.

"You're beautiful, you know," He murmured, running his fingers through her hair. She self-consciously pulled away and tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"Don't do that, please," She whispered, biting her lip.

"Do what?" He feigned innocence, taking another small step towards her.

"Han, you're getting married," Leia sighed, avoiding his gaze. "It would end up in heartbreak, for the both of us, you _know _that,"

"It doesn't have to end that way," He countered.

She gave him an exasperated look. "And just _how _is that possible, Your Highness?" He absolutely hated it when his friends referred to him as royalty. She just loved pulling his leg.

He shrugged. "We could make it work," She threw her head back and laughed dryly in response to his foolish idea. "Stranger things have happened,"

Her laughter died down to a half-hearted chuckle. "Tell me about it, Solo," She looked up at him, only to find he was already staring at her. "It'll never work," She muttered as he leaned in. His response was a fierce kiss. She tangled her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Carrying her to the bedroom, she muttered once more, "It won't work,"

He ignored the comment. He had no doubt in his mind that he loved her. She made him feel happy, at peace, whole. He just had to find out how to tell her that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Han awoke, suddenly cold. He opened his eyes and noticed Leia wasn't lying next to him anymore. His body longed for the warmth and comfort she provided. He wondered why she left; he knew she enjoyed to fall asleep with someone next to her. He quickly got dressed, washed up, got a bite to eat and went to look for the Jedi.

After awhile of looking, he found no sign of the Skywalker girl. It was already late afternoon by the time he checked the entire mansion, and he noticed a heavy rain was starting. The prince realized she must have been outside for this whole time. He winced as he heard a loud crash of thunder. A big storm was coming, he could feel it. Leia, as proud as she was, would stay out there no matter what. He had to find her, and quick.

* * *

><p>The Corellian was completely soaked by the time he heard the sound of the lightsaber. He had looked all around the palace grounds, by the lake a mile or so back, and he even thought about going into town. He dropped that idea; there's no way she'd go that far. He finally found her in the forest near the mansion, practicing her lightsaber skills.<p>

"Leia!" Han shouted over the noise of the rain and thunder. She seemed oblivious to his presence, which he knew wasn't true; she could sense him from a mile away. He held back the urge to roll his eyes. She was so damn stubborn sometimes. "Kriff, Leia! You're crazy!" His voice sounded tiny against the pelting rain.

She shut down the weapon and clipped it to her belt. Pulling off her hood, she turned to the prince. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her brown hair was wet and stuck to her face and neck.

He lowered his voice and took a step towards the Coruscanti. "I should be asking you the same thing," He received a loud snort from her in response. "C'mon, let's go; you'll get sick out here," He reached out to grab her arm. She quickly jerked away, a flash of anger passing in her brown eyes.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Skywalker spat, tying her messy hair up in a loose bun at the back of her head. She hastily brushed past Solo, practically running back to her relatives' home.

"Leia, what the Kriff is going on?" Han demanded, his long strides quickly catching up to her. She didn't answer. _Of course_, he thought dryly. Pulling up his hood, he shivered, chilled to the bone. "Leia, answer me!" He said, louder this time.

She came to an abrupt stop, clenching and unclenching her fists. He knew she was trying to keep her anger in check. She always had a problem with that, Luke secretly told him a couple years ago. He said that the Jedi Council was worried, too. Luke got the lion's share of patience and concentration, Anakin always joked. Everyone agreed. A part of Han understood that deep down, Master Skywalker meant it. He had his reasons; it wasn't wise to upset the Amidala-Skywalker girl. The prince knew Leia hated when her father said that, but it was true. She was aware of her short temper, so hearing everyone say it angered her even further.

"Is that a command from His Highness?" The Jedi managed to grit out through her teeth. Her back was still towards him, but Solo could practically see her scowl.

"No, I'm asking as your friend," Han replied, mimicking her icy tone. She slowly turned around to face him. The tear streaks on her cheeks were hardly noticeable, mingling with the rain. He always paid close attention to Amidala-Skywalker. He noticed the tears the second she turned around to face him. "I'm asking as your friend, who's seriously concerned about you right now," He added, his voice less harsh this time around. He saw the visible change in her composure. She looked as if she was about to sink to her knees right there.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," Leia answered childishly, her pink lips forming a pout. The prince saw the anger return in her dark eyes. "What if all I wanna do is take back last night, huh?" She snapped. The Corellian flinched, her words cutting through him like a viroblade. The girl lowered her voice and stared at the ground. "What if that's all I wanna do?" She looked up and met his hazel eyes with her brown ones.

All Han wanted to do was run up to her, take her in his arms and wipe her tears away. He wanted to kiss her senseless, to tell her he loved her. More than anything, he wanted _her_.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Solo asked, his throat tight. He desperately tried to keep his voice from wavering, but it was useless. It was impossible for him to describe how Leia made him feel; he knew he'd never feel the same about anybody else.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She wailed, her tears flowing openly now. "We can't keep doing this, Han! We can't keep…_pretending_ like everything's okay, because it's _not_!" The Jedi stared at him with bloodshot eyes, her face pink and puffy.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" The prince asked suddenly, his voice barely a whisper. If it weren't for her enhanced hearing, Leia never would have heard him. He sat on a nearby tree stump, running his hands through his damp hair. Skywalker stared at him for awhile, unblinking. Reluctantly, she sat down next to him. He spoke to her softly, his eyes focused on the ground. "We've known each other forever, Leia, and I've always felt this way about you. I have no Kriffin' idea why I'm only telling you this now," His fingers interlaced with her slender ones as his eyes locked with hers.

"Han, you're getting married," The Coruscanti reminded him quietly. She didn't pull away when the prince reached over with his other hand and wiped her tears away. "I can't compete with the princess of Jumus," She offered him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"There's no competition," Han murmured, almost getting lost in her deep brown eyes. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, getting a blush from the girl in return. He ran a thumb along her full and perfect lips; he longed to kiss her. "Leia, if you feel the same way about me, please, tell me,"

"Han, what does it matter?" She sighed, studying his face intently. "You have to marry a princess; you can't marry someone like me,"

He leaned his forehead against hers, tightening his grip on her hand. Kissing her nose, he spoke to her in Corellian; "But you're all I've ever wanted."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Anakin!" Padmé Amidala ran onto the terrace, interrupting her husband's training session with his Padawan, Kyle Katarn. His former Padawan, a Togruta, Ahsoka Tano, had been helping Skywalker with the session. She did that a lot. She didn't take on a Padawan just yet; she had just been knighted, and she didn't want to jump into anything just yet. Both her and Kyle quietly excused themselves and slipped away when the Senator entered.

"What is it, Padmé?" The Jedi Master asked, trying to sound calm. He shut down his lightsaber and hooked it onto his belt. He walked over to his wife, concern in his bright, blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"It's not me you should be worried about," The former queen of Naboo pursed her lips, taking on the façade the public saw of her; the politician. "It's Leia and Han,"

"I _knew _I sensed that something wasn't right," Anakin growled, running his fingers through his chin-length dirty blond hair. "Did you get in contact with them? I tried to speak to Leia through the Force, but she wouldn't answer and-"

"Their ship crashed," She interrupted him. She started to pace the room, her hands behind her back. "Leia managed to comm me a couple of days ago; looks like they're stuck on Naboo for a little while. They're staying at my sister's house, so it looks like they'll be fine, but-"

Anakin felt a flash of betrayal ripple through him. "Wait, she commed you a couple of days ago? And you're only telling me this _now_?" He clenched his jaw, a habit that always showed up when he was on the verge of anger.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but she said to wait a little while before I told you. She wanted to comm me again once they settled everything. I didn't mean to upset you,"

He took a deep breath, and exhaled, his anger flowing out with his breath. "It's alright, Padmé. As long as my daughter and the prince are safe, everything's fine."

* * *

><p>"Chase! You have to <em>focus<em>!" Ben Kenobi instructed his Padawan. He turned off the small laser-shooting robot and put it back on the shelf. "Something is troubling you. I sense it," The Jedi declared, stroking his auburn beard, speckled with gray. He leaned against the wall. "What is it, Chase?"

The boy sighed, turning off his lightsaber. He slipped it into a special leather holster he made for it on his thigh. He was very skilled with crafting all sorts of items; each of the Amidala-Skywalker children had their own special talents. Luke had a knack for music; he played guitar, violin and drums, just to name a few. Leia was gifted in academics; she was valedictorian of her graduating high school class, and won numerous awards during her time as a student. The youngest Skywalker thought that his so-called 'talent' wasn't such a big deal. He sometimes felt as if he was neglected compared to his older siblings; not by his parents or Obi-Wan, but by the rest of the galaxy.

"It's my sister, I guess," He twisted his lips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Mom told me what happened to her; I just hope she's alright," He felt slightly odd saying that; he and his sister didn't have the best relationship. They'd bicker and tease one another constantly, and they just didn't have that connection that Luke and Leia had, or that Chase and Luke had. It seemed as if Luke was compatible with everyone. Chase Skywalker had never heard someone say that they didn't like his brother. It was practically impossible to dislike him.

Obi-Wan approached him, a small but reassuring smile on his face. "I'm sure she's perfectly alright, Chase," He clasped the young man's shoulder. "You know your sister. She always is."

* * *

><p>"I still don't see how this could have happened," Luke muttered, running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. <em>I should get it cut soon<em>, he mused. "I mean, Han's an amazing pilot! It had to be a fluke, or…or…" He fumbled for the right word, but gave up.

"Look, I'm sure they're fine," Mara assured him, resting a hand on his wrist. "Your mom even said that they're staying at her sister's house…they'll get a transport, and either come back here, or go to Bespin like they were supposed to," The cool late afternoon breeze ruffled her hair, sending her red locks flying in all directions.

"You're probably right," Skywalker admitted reluctantly, resting his chin on his hand.

"Aren't I always?" She teased, smirking. Turning serious once more, she laced her fingers with his and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm here for you if you need me, okay? If you need someone to talk to, anything. Just lemme know, okay?" Luke, surprised by her kindness, simply nodded. He didn't know what to say; Mara was always so hard, so cold, even to him. She occasionally showed her softer side, but it was extremely rare. "I should probably get going; it's almost supper time. My mom might get mad if I'm late," She pulled her hand away from his and began to walk on the path out of the courtyard.

"Wait, Mara!" Luke called, jumping up from the bench. He jogged to catch up with her, putting a hand on her shoulder to spin her around.

"What is it, Sky-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss. He didn't know why he did it, or where he got the guts to do it. He wasn't even really sure of his feelings for her yet.

He pulled away after a minute, breathless. The Jedi took a step backward, clearing his throat. He felt his face heat up, and he internally cursed himself. "I-I just wanted to say t-thanks,"

"You didn't have to do that," She muttered. Luke noticed her cheeks were flaming as well, the color almost as red as her hair. "I told you, I'm here for you no matter what. I don't need thanking. You're my friend, I care for you, and that's that,"

She left without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Leia pulled the last dress from its hangar and tossed it on the bed. Last night, she and Han finally decided to get a transport to Bespin. Well, more like the prince was growing impatient. She couldn't blame him, though; he was stubborn, but selfless. He always wanted to do his duty for his people. It was one of the things she admired about him. She smiled to herself as she unzipped her suitcase. Maybe it was one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

_Wait, what? _Love_? Leia, where the hell did that come from? _She didn't know the answer. It just seemed so natural, so normal, so…_right_. Skywalker quickly pushed that thought from her mind. _You can't afford to think like this now. You have a mission to do. _Focus_, Leia_.

Amidala-Skywalker sighed and folded a pair of trousers. She still couldn't seem to get her mind off of Solo. Sure, he was infuriating, cocky and a complete pain in the ass…but Leia loved seeing his sweet-side, one that he rarely showed. She felt lucky, somehow, since she knew that she was one of the only people who got to see it.

The Jedi put the last garment into her suitcase. She hoped that they would be safe. If not her, then at least the Corellian. It was her job to protect him, and that's what she vowed that she would do. She'd protect him, no matter what the cost.

Han gave the security guard their fake IDs as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Leia had practically begged him to do the talking; she was a terrible liar. She was a politician, yes, and she was able to be quite convincing and persuasive when she wanted to be, but she couldn't lie. Especially not when their lives were at stake.

Leia released the breath she didn't realize she was holding when the guard let them onto the ship. He gave the pair's luggage to a service droid, who followed them closely to the reception area.

The Coruscanti thought that Han would just buy a new ship, something small, to replace his beloved _Falcon_. But no. He bought them tickets for a first-class cruiser.

_"C'mon, sweetheart, lighten up!" The prince squeezed her hand. _

_ "Han, it's totally unnecessary! You don't have to do this to impress me-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss. _

_ "It's no big deal, Leia, really. And it'll be fun. Trust me."_

"So how much do I owe you?" Amidala-Skywalker asked him casually, sticking close to his side. She kept a cautious hand on her hip, where her lightsaber was hidden under her skirts. Something was wrong here- she could sense it.

"What do you mean?" Solo inquired, grabbing her other hand.

She offered him a wry smile. "Surely you didn't think that I'd _let _you pay for all of this, did you?" The girl removed her hand from the hilt of her lightsaber and gestured to the extravagant furnishings in the lobby of the cruiser. Leia playfully shoved his shoulder and lowered her voice. "C'mon, Solo, you know me better than that,"

Han rolled his eyes. "You're impossible, you know that?" The Jedi beamed and nodded in response. She opened her mouth to add something, but quickly closed it when they arrived at the reception desk.

"Good morning, and welcome aboard," The receptionist greeted the pair cheerfully. _Kriff_, Amidala thought, _he must have paid double for a ship with a human staff_. "Come to check in?" The prince offered her a charming smile and nodded. Leia felt a surge of jealousy when she noticed the faint blush on the worker's cheeks. "Alright. What was the name you made the reservations under?"

"Tyrrax and Lania Selus," He replied smoothly.

The woman smiled knowingly. "Here for a honeymoon, I presume?"

"Yes, actually," Skywalker piped up, possessively taking hold of one of the prince's hands.

"A wedding on Naboo," The receptionist nodded her head. "A lovely choice," She handed the Corellian a datachip with all of the necessary information on it. She began to talk about the cruise's many features and activities onboard, but Leia tuned her out. The Jedi reached out and found the girl's Force signature. She felt some attraction towards Solo, which brought on a whole new wave of jealousy.

Amidala-Skywalker was brought back to reality when the prince brushed his lips against her cheek. "C'mon, sweetheart," He tugged on her hand and lead her to the turbolifts, the droid carrying their luggage in tow. She couldn't help throwing a smug smile over her shoulder, but the receptionist was too busy helping another guest to notice Skywalker.

"What was that all about?" Leia blurted out as the doors to the turbolift closed.

"What are you talking about?" Han asked curiously.

"You were flirting with the receptionist!" Amidala-Skywalker accused him, poking him hard in the chest.

Solo laughed, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I never thought that I'd see the day when Leia Amidala-Skywalker became jealous because I spoke to another woman,"

"It's not funny!" She protested, although she was having a hard time trying not to laugh. She turned away from him as her cheeks became bright red. She cleared her throat and attempted to change the subject. "Any idea when we take off?"

"Within the next hour, so we better hurry," The Corellian told her, just as the turbolift doors opened to the twentieth floor. Leia inwardly rolled her eyes. Yet _another _addition to the already overwhelming cost of their tickets. He grabbed her hand and led her to a door marked with '2098'. "Here we are," He entered the pass code and palmed the door open.

Amidala-Skywalker's jaw dropped the second she stepped inside. "A suite?" She stared at him as if he had three heads. "Han Solo, are you absolutely _insane_?" The droid rolled into the room and gently dropped the suitcases by the bedroom.

Han walked over to Leia and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, effectively calming her down. "Anything for you, sweetheart."


End file.
